


It was always you

by Cali_LA_Girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Love, M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_LA_Girl/pseuds/Cali_LA_Girl
Summary: "We can't lose each other, we just can't."





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again <3
> 
> With another oneshot, when I really should finish 2 chapter of Mind In The Gutter.. But oh well :D
> 
> This little oneshot prompt from tumblr is for @sargentcow  
> Sorry for the long wait, but my computer broke plus I'm working 6 days a week, for 9+ hours everyday :|
> 
> Okay, let's go! :)

 

"Come on Izzy, we're gonna be late!" a boy with raven messy hair yelled from downstairs.

"Jeeez Alec, I'm coming!" a energetic teen with black curly hair and a playful gleam in her eyes retorted, running down the stairs. "I need to look good!"

She was wearing a short burgundy skirt with a black top and black stilletos, silver bracelet adorning her tiny wrist. "You always look good," Alec retorted, scanning her outfit, "But this.. I think it's too much."

"Don't preach big brother."

It was Isabelle's first day in high school. While she was really excited, Alec wasn't so fond about going back to start his second year. The school just wasn't for him. He was a loner, but he didn't really mind. On the contrary his sister was one big bouncing ball of excitement. She was a really socially engaged person, so going to high school was a really big deal for her. She will probably join the cheerleader team in less than a week. Alec sighed.

  
"Where's Jace?"

"He's at Clary's, they're going to school together."

  
Oh yeah. Clary. Alec couldn't help his eyeroll. She was like a walking nightmare. This little redhead showed up from nowhere and caused nothing but trouble. Alec despised her. Not only she was the stupidest and the most irritating girl he had ever met, she stole Jace's whole attention. His best friend and adopted brother had less and less time for Alec or Isabelle. He was blindly following Clary, like a lost puppy.

  
Alec took the keys to his car. "Okay, let's go."

The way to school was pretty short. As soon as they parked, Izzy jumped out of the car, blowing Alec a kiss and run to her best friend.

Maia was the kind of girl one doesn't want to mess with. You could see the quiet passion and a dangerous flicker of curiosity reflecting in her warm brown eyes. Dressed in high-waist skinny jeans, green silky shirt and gold necklaces of different lengths, she was a definition of young, independent, power woman.

Both girls with a happy gleam in their eyes and wide grins will take over the school in a week. Smiling, Alec closed his eyes and shook his head fondly. He opened the door, not really paying attention to the surroundings.

  
"Ouch," he heard a hiss and a loud thump. Realizing he just hit someone with his car doors, Alec quickly jumped out of the vehicle.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he exclaimed. And then he looked at the person he hit. And suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

A tan asian guy with big brown eyes linned with gold gliterry eye shadow, luscious lips and.. really tight and shiny clothes was looking up at him from the ground. Alec had no idea what to do or say, when he was looking at him with this.. mystery and anticipation in his eyes. 

"You know you're not gonna survive high school like.." Alec made a vague hand gesture, "that. They'll make your life a living hell," he blurted out.

The boy just smirked, examining Alec's grey and black attire. "Are you speaking from your own experience?"

Alec blushed, ducking his head down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like.. I just.. shit," Alec sighed, helping the guy stand up from the ground. "Sorry. Can we start again?"

"With pleasure," the other boy smiled, eyes shining with mirth. Since he was already holding Alec's hand, he shook it lightly squeezing. "I'm Magnus."

"Alexa- Alec. Just Alec," he blushed feeling Magnus' soft hand under his fingers. The guy's expression then turned to devilish as he smirked.

"So.. Alexander," the name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Since I've already fallen for you.. literally," he chuckled. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Alec's eyes widened, a blush creeping up his neck. "Y-yes, of course. Again, I'm so so sorry about that.."

"Shush. You have nothing to be sorry about. So as you have probably noticed, I'm new here. Can you..show me around or something?"

"Umm.. yeah," Alec scratched the nape of his neck. "But I need to warn you, I may not be the best person to do this."

"There's no need to be coy now, is it?" Magnus winked. "Shall we?"

  
From that day they grew closer and closer and soon enough they became friends. Best friends. They were always there for each other. Every worse day, exciting news, every new or broken relationship - they shared everything.

But after a while, it was just.. too much and at the same time not enough for Alec. He started feeling vulnerable around Magnus. Alec noticed, he felt happier with him and really miserable without him. The war in his head, every thought about Magnus was killing him. He kept fighting every unwanted feeling, every stray thought. But still, his own heart was breaking after Magnus' nasty end of relationship with a school's main cheerleader. His best friend started losing the familiar light, humour and his flirtatious flair gradually in a few weeks before the breakup. Step by step Camille was taking away all the joy of living from him. Alec was really worried.

  
And when Magnus stayed over, the night of their huge breakup, coiled by Alec's side, face stained with tears, he finally realised. He had a crush on his best friend. Scratch that. He was in love with his best friend.

It didn't help, when he woke up the next morning feeling a weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and froze.   
They must have moved around at night 'cause now Magnus was half-laying on Alec's chest, one leg between Alec's, Alec's arm holding him close in a tight embrace. What scared and saddened him the most was the familiarity, which he has never had with anybody else. He let himself be in that bubble of a dream for a little more, just breathing Magnus in.

And as Alec started to pull away, Magnus stirred in his sleep.

"Don't move," he murmured. "I'm comfy."

Alec chuckled bringing his arm around Magnus' waist again.

"Yeah, that's better," he smiled lazily. "It's so good to have a strong arm keeping you together, when you're feeling like you're falling apart," he added quietly, his voice turning bitter at the end.

Alec's smile faltered. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Not the best I've been, but.." Magnus looked up, "I'll be fine. It'll get better."

Alec nodded, letting his eyes wander around Magnus' face. " _He's so gorgeous_ ," he thought, his mind hazy. The other guy kept his gaze and then his eyes widened.

  
"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, "My makeup! I must look horrible!" He tried to cover his face with his hands, but Alec swatted them away.

  
"You're beautiful Magnus."

  
The words just came out of him, before he had time to process them. But he couldn't even get himself to feel embarrased. Not when Magnus' eyes lit with happiness and.. something else. Alec just couldn't tear his eyes away from this gorgeous man. And then Magnus' gaze dropped to Alec's lips, and his heart literally stopped. Breath caught in his throat, skin burning in places where Magnus' warm body was touching him. Magnus leaned in slowly, carefully, watching Alec's reaction, seeking for permission. They were so close, they were practically breathing each other in, hot brushes of breathes caressing their faces.

"What are you doing?" Alec whispered softly, a hint of worry in his voice. Magnus just shook his head slightly and leaned closer, when..

  
"Alec!" Izzy's voice resonated from the hallway. "I made breakfast! Do you want- ow," she kicked the door open, Alec and Magnus quickly jumping away from each other.

Her eyes widened. "Oops, sorry, I didn't know you had a sleepover boys," she smirked noticing Alec's red cheeks. "What's with your faces? Long night, huh?"

  
"Izzy, can you just.. Shut up?" Alec groaned, hiding his burning hot face under the pillow. "We just woke up. And we stayed up really late."

"Yeah, I imagine," she chuckled.

Alec sat in bed, his expression petrified. "No, it's- it's not like- like that-"

"Isabelle dear," Magnus cut off Alec's ramble. "I had a rough night yesterday and I really needed a.. friend," he said the last word hesitantly, not meeting Alec's eyes. "We'll be downstairs in 10, okay?"

Izzy just nodded, looking at them knowingly and she walked out.

"Alec, I-" Magnus started, but this time Alec cut him off.

"The shower is yours, you know where to find everything," he quickly said. "I'm just gonna.. Go. Check on food."

 

That morning Alec run away from Magnus and was avoiding him for the whole week. He didn't have time to meet, didn't make eye contact with with Magnus, didn't want to talk.

  
"There's nothing to talk about Magnus," he kept repeating. "You were heartbroken and needed someone close to you. I understand." 

One time Magnus had had enough.

"No you don't understand! It didn't happen because of Camille, it happened because I-"

"Magnus stop! Nothing happened. I leave for Princeton in a few weeks. Let's just.. Let it go, okay?"

  
And even when Magnus' heart was breaking once again, longing for Alec, he couldn't say no to his sad, pleading eyes. So he let it go.

 

And that's how they ended up at the airport. Waiting for Alec's plane to board. And Magnus' heart was hurting even more. Because of things he never did. Because of words he never said. Now, these words were chocking him, burning hot in his throat, reminding him what he could have if he have been brave enough. But he couldn't say them. Not out loud. Not to Alec. He was leaving. Nothing could change that.

  
When they announced his flight, Alec scratched the nape of his neck.

"So.. I think this is a goodbye."

"Yeah," Magnus whispered, on the verge of tears. "Remember me, Alexander."

"As if could I ever forget," Alec said under his breath. He examined Magnus' lean figure, his bare, sad face and toned down outfit.

"Damn it. Come here." He pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Magnus clung up to his back, gripping his shirt in his fists, relishing the warmth of Alec's body, trying to remember how does it feel being held by Alec. The familiar smell filled Magnus' nose and brought the tears to his eyes.

  
Then Alec started reluctantly pulling away and Magnus' chest clenched painfully.

"I-" Alec started, his voice wavering.

"You should go," Magnus said quietly, not meeting Alec's eyes.

"Magnus.." Alec whispered, voice pleading, barely audible. But it was crying for help. It was a ' _please, ask me to stay_ ', a ' _please say something, anything and I won't go'_. But Magnus remained silent despite his inner yell. He wanted to ask Alec to stay. He wanted to say more than that. He wanted to promise Alec a future.

But he couldn't. Alec's better off without him. He should go to university he dreamt about, have the time of his life, meet new people, maybe fall in love. The last though made Magnus' stomach twist.

  
Alec sighed, visibly abstaining from touching Magnus.

"Well then.. Goodbye," he breathed out, hope fading from his lips.

"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus said it with some finality, like ' _if you leave now, there's no coming back.'_  He knew it was for the best. He should finally forget about his stupid high school crush and started living for himself. But it was hard when he knew very well that it wasn't just a stupid crush. It was so much more.

  
But Alec was already walking away to his gate. He walked slowly, his legs heavy, his shoulders slumped.

 _"Why do we have to hurt each other so much?_ " Magnus thought. He felt like his world was breaking, crushing, collapsing. It was a new feeling. He has never felt so.. powerless before.

  
Magnus glanced at the reciding figure one last time and started turning away. But then, something made him stop. He looked in Alec's direction just in time to see him throwing his luggage on the ground and running back to him with determination in his eyes.

  
"Alec, what are you-"

"I can't leave. Not when I'm finally done with fighting with myself. Not when I finally know what I want, what I need. I don't want to study in Princeton. I want to stay here. With you. I'm tired of fighting Magnus. I love you. I think I always had," he took a deep breath, eyes wide and sincere. "We can't lose each other, we just can't."

  
Magnus felt the hot tears of relief streaming down his face, his vision blurry as Alec gripped his hips tighter.

  
"Alexander.." was all he could say, his voice just a quiet murmur. He cupped Alec's cheek with his trembling hand and glanced at his lips, then his eyes, looking for a permission.

  
Alec's eyes gleamed with unadulterated happiness, when he finally crashed their lips together. The kiss was deep, full of need and yearning, their bodies pressed close together, their hands clasped. They parted only when they were in desperate need for air.

  
"Woah," Alec whispered, resting his forehead against Magnus'. "That was like.. You were the oxygen and I was dying to breathe."

Magnus' heart stuttered, thousands of butterflies coming alive in his stomach.  
"I.. I don't want to lose you Alec. Ever. I love you."

Alec wiped away the tears from Magnus' face.

"You're not gonna lose me. I promise." He smiled softly, pecking his cheek, lingering a little longer. "Come on. Let's go home. I need to unpack my stuff."

  
And so they left. Hands joined together, hearts warm, eyes shining with excitement. There was just the two of them and a empty road full of possibilities. And whatever the life wanted to bring them, let it be. They already had the most important thing. They had each other. And it was enough.


End file.
